


[lips-season-need]

by rainbowdasharp



Series: Leokasa Week [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Tsukasa POV, four kisses which lead leokasa to happiness, prompt: memories & seasons / kiss
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdasharp/pseuds/rainbowdasharp
Summary: "Ricorda la prima volta che ha desiderato baciarlo.È stata anche la prima volta che l'ha visto tendere l'arco. "O anche, quattro baci che hanno segnato la relazione di Leo e Tsukasa più di quanto potessero immaginare.| Leokasa week, day 4: memories & seasons / kiss |
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Series: Leokasa Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708744
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Leokasa Week





	[lips-season-need]

Ricorda la prima volta che ha desiderato baciarlo.

È stata anche la prima volta che l'ha visto tendere l'arco. 

  


Non erano passate che poche settimane dalla fine del Judgement, in cui si erano scontrati alacremente. Un conflitto di passioni, di idee, che era esploso in una promessa – iniziare da capo. 

Dopo quel primo momento di condivisione, Leo Tsukinaga sembrava essere però tornato lo stesso eccentrico Re che aveva in un primo momento frainteso, ma che aveva desiderato così ardentemente conoscere. Nulla, superficialmente, pareva cambiato: aveva perso il conto, in quel breve lasso di tempo, di quante volte si fosse trovato a cercarlo tra i corridoi della scuola, a chiamarlo a gran voce, a trascinarlo di peso alle prove dei Knights. 

Forse non c'erano chissà quali grandi speranze che cambiasse davvero, si era detto.

Eppure, neanche il tempo di pensarlo e in quel preciso istante, mentre fuori cominciavano a cadere le prime foglie rosse del calore estivo che andava spegnendosi, si era innamorato di lui.

Non si trattava più dell'immagine idealizzata che si era fatto di lui nella sua mente prima di incontrarlo – no: c'era solo un ragazzo reale, il braccio teso in un gesto elegante e dignitoso, che mai avrebbe pensato di vedergli fare. Lo sguardo smeraldo brillava dei riflessi del sole calante, incapace di distaccarsi dall'obiettivo con la stessa voracità con cui un'aquila poteva puntare la propria preda. Gli hakama parvero agitarsi appena, come se un vento divino avesse benedetto quel gesto con la sacrale bellezza di un miracolo e, in un attimo, le dita snelle fecero sì che la presa sulla corda venisse meno. 

Non appena la freccia spiccò il suo volo sicuro, le labbra di Leo, fino a quel momento lievemente tirate dallo sforzo della concentrazione, si distesero in un attimo, si fecero più tonde, invitanti. 

Tsukasa sbarrò appena gli occhi, un tumulto sconosciuto che gli invade le membra: se Leo fissa con concentrazione disumana il suo obiettivo, lui non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo da quella labbra.

In lui nasce per la prima volta il desiderio.

La freccia fece centro. Nessun rumore, se non quello del bersaglio colpito, che vibrò impercettibilmente per il colpo subito. Perfetta, come se fosse nata per centrare il proprio obiettivo.

Non c'era sangue versato, sulla distesa d'erba verde.

Eppure, il dolore, lo sentiva Tsukasa all'altezza del cuore. 

  


Ricorda anche quando ha finalmente trovato il coraggio di prendersi quel bacio. 

  


Erano le vacanze estive del suo turbolento secondo anno. Sedeva agitato alla scrivania di una camera che gli sembrava da qualche tempo troppo grande per una sola persona – insopportabilmente vuota, rispetto a ciò a cui si era abituato prima di quanto avesse potuto immaginare. Vicino al suo gomito, svettava una pila di fogli che esigeva la sua più completa attenzione: contratti di lavoro da distribuire ai suoi compagni, esercizi per le giovani leve alla Yumenosaki e persino dei documenti delle proprietà dei Suou da rivedere prima di essere firmati. 

«Aaaah...». Un mugugno esasperato gli sfuggì perché (e questa era la cosa più assurda) la carta che più lo preoccupava era, in realtà, sotto la punta della sua penna. La stessa penna che continuava a picchiettare contro il legno pregiato del mobile che sua madre aveva insistito col far mettere in camera sua. 

Era il terzo foglio, quello su cui aveva iniziato a scrivere. “Esercizio, non gliela darò mai”, si era detto. E allora perché, perché ogni volta si sentiva così stupido? 

Forse non era stata poi una così saggia idea chiedere consiglio a Narukami...

Un veloce bussare lo distrasse per un attimo dal suo tumultuoso pensare troppo e, in un attimo, la porta della sua stanza personale venne aperta: ecco la familiare immagine dell'inserviente che si inchinava appena ma, inaspettatamente, non era lì per chiedergli se gradiva un té ma bensì gli annunciava un ospite. 

Non colse che un barlume di scompigliati capelli aranciati, eppure il giovane scattò in piedi così velocemente che la poltrona stridette rumorosamente contro il pavimento.

«Suoooou!»

Leo Tsukinaga, niente di meno che il destinatario della lettera che stava tentando di buttare giù con risultati a dir poco discutibili, era sulla soglia della porta di camera sua. 

All'improvviso, così, senza essere stato invitato da nessuno.

Tsukasa ebbe improvvisamente voglia di urlare. Non seppe neanche cosa lo frenò dal farlo. 

«Che—che ci fai qui?» riuscì finalmente a dire, mentre Leo si chiudeva con eccessivo zelo (soprattutto considerando il soggetto) la porta alle spalle. 

«Naru mi ha detto che potevo esserti utile con le scartoffie e ultimamente mi annoio!» Come se questo bastasse a giustificare il fatto che si fosse presentato a casa sua senza porsi il minimo problema, senza neanche avere l'accortezza di avvertirlo. «Hai una casa davvero enorme! Ma non vi perdete, qui dentro? A me servirebbe una mappa» chiese, un attimo prima di sedersi con un piccolo balzo sul suo letto e quasi rimbalzarvi sopra. 

Aveva lo stesso decoro di un bambino e la cosa peggiore era che lo trovava _carino_. _Carino_.

«Utile a distrarmi, certo» mormorò, tornando a rilassarsi quanto bastava per ricordarsi almeno delle buone maniere. Si massaggiò appena le tempie, esasperato più da se stesso che dall'ospite inatteso e poi, arreso ma segretamente felice di quella presenza, attraversò la stanza. «Vuoi del tè? Freddo, considerando la temperatura».

«Oh, sì! Grazie, Suou!»

Tsukasa non poteva immaginare, allora, che decidere di far servire del tè per sé e il suo ospite (e quindi lasciare la stanza) avrebbe cambiato non solo ogni suo piano per il futuro, ma letteralmente la sua vita. Passarono forse un paio di minuti eppure, quando rientrò, il giovane nuovo Re sentì sgretolarsi il pavimento sotto i suoi piedi.

Strana sensazione da descrivere a parole, il panico.

Leo era in piedi, davanti alla sua scrivania. Teneva tra le mani un foglio di carta spessa, da lettere, fin troppo simile a quello che, poco prima, Tsukasa aveva abbandonato a causa della sua visita inaspettata. Dallo sguardo concentrato sul contenuto, Tsukasa seppe immediatamente che era troppo tardi. 

«Non--» provò a dire, mentre tentava di aggrapparsi all'irritazione per essere stato scoperto, dopo aver posto così tanta cura nel nascondere quella sua cotta adolescenziale, che – questo si era detto – sarebbe ben presto sfumata e che aveva tanto faticato ad accettare. Riuscì a muoversi, ad attraversare la stanza con passi veloci ma pesanti e strappargli dalle mani la lettera incriminata, perfettamente consapevole che sul suo volto doveva esserci un poco decoroso rossore. «Non...» Ma “non” cosa?

C'erano troppa poca distanza a separarli, adesso. Negli ultimi mesi, Tsukasa aveva superato ancora di qualche centimetro Leo e il più grande adesso era costretto a guardarlo lievemente dal basso, il che gli causava sempre strane sensazioni. Eppure, in quei suoi occhi felini, Tsukasa non lesse altro che _avidità_. 

«Vuoi dirmi che non è come credo... ?»

Se fosse stato più lucido, forse Tsukasa si sarebbe chiesto come facesse ad essere certo di aver capito quanto aveva scritto. Dopotutto, non erano che una manciata di righe che parlavano di come gli fosse riconoscente di essere rimasto nei Knights e di aver, seppur in modo poco consono, contribuito alla sua crescita non solo come idol, ma come persona. Non c'era che un accenno al calore che provava nel saperlo al suo fianco, pronto ad intervenire quando ne aveva maggior bisogno; si poteva solo intuire quel desiderio che provava di poterlo prendere per mano e camminare, finalmente, al suo fianco. Non c'erano prove dell'urgenza di agire che provava persino in quel momento, del cuore impazzito che sembrava intimargli ad ogni furioso battito di agire. 

Non c'era niente che esprimesse quel desiderio di baciarlo, che aveva tentato di esorcizzare in ogni modo. 

Nello sguardo di Leo, però, c'era una consapevolezza che di certo non poteva provenire solo da quel pezzo di carta.

Non aveva tempo, però, di essere lucido – la mente sembrava soffocarlo di pensieri: di “se”, di “come”, di “poi”. Tutto quello che aveva cercato di contenere in un troppo piccolo cassetto, relegato in un angolo della sua mente, era improvvisamente esploso. 

Forse stremato dalla mole di voci nella sua testa, che tentavano di urlare una sopra l'altra nel tentativo di metterlo in guardia, si spinse in avanti e chiuse una volta per tutte quella distanza che aveva cominciato ad accorciare poco meno di un anno prima. 

Le loro labbra si unirono in un impacciato abbraccio di labbra e, più che placare quel rumoroso bisogno di scoprire che sapore avessero, quel bacio non fece che amplificarlo: improvvisamente, tutto il suo corpo sentì il morboso desiderio di conoscere anche il resto del corpo dell'altro, come se qualcuno avesse attivato una reazione chimica impossibile da placare, una volta messa in moto. 

Leo non lo respinse. 

Anzi, labbra meno ritrose di quanto si sarebbe mai aspettato si mossero contro le sue, immobili dopo quella coraggiosa avanzata.

Tsukasa si ritrasse non di certo per pentimento; oltre all'imbarazzo, poco celato su un volto ormai violaceo, c'era anche il sospetto che Leo lo avesse contagiato con quell'ingordigia di _scoprire..._ perché aveva avuto paura del modo in cui quella bocca era sembrata non bastargli più nel momento stesso in cui l'aveva assaporata. 

Il compositore lo guardò tentare di ricomporsi, poi accennò una risata cristallina, quel trillo di ragazzino che Tsukasa voleva non perdesse mai. 

«Non sai da quanto aspetto, era ora!»

  


Ricorda il primo bacio che ha avuto il sapore dell'ultimo, almeno per un po'.

  


«Cos'è quella faccia preoccupata?»

Tsukasa si limitò a volgere lo sguardo, portarlo altrove. Una soluzione più facile che rispondergli subito.

Dopotutto, era _più_ che preoccupato e non solo perché il suo ragazzo era un totale irresponsabile, ma soprattutto perché l'idea di stare distanti per mesi lo rendeva inquieto. Anche se ormai la loro relazione, taciuta ai riflettori, andava avanti da quasi un anno (con molte meno difficoltà del previsto), non riusciva a mettere a tacere il nodo all'altezza dello stomaco che gli si formava di continuo, sin da quando aveva saputo di quel lavoro all'estero che Leo aveva accettato. 

«Mi preoccupo per chi è sull'aereo con te. Non credo tu sia in grado di stare seduto composto per dodici ore di seguito». Questo non significava che glielo avrebbe detto, ovviamente.

Leo alzò lo sguardo dalla valigia che aveva quasi finito di preparare, il naso lievemente arricciato – quasi avesse fiutato la piccola menzogna. Aveva i capelli raccolti con la molletta a forma di rana che Ruka gli aveva regalato la settimana prima e che, da allora, non perdeva occasione di sfoggiare, per quanto contribuisse a farlo sembrare un bambino. 

«E io che pensavo tu fossi triste perché non potremmo vedere la fioritura dei ciliegi insieme».

Tsukasa si rese conto di aver sbuffato solo una volta colta la risatina divertita del suo ragazzo, che stava facendo una per niente credibile revisione di quello che aveva già sistemato nel proprio bagaglio. 

Era _ovvio_ che gli dispiacesse, ma non era neanche il tipo di persona che metteva i suoi desideri egoistici prima del dovere – e poi, nel caso di Leo, non poteva neanche dire che non fosse necessario per entrambi distanziarsi un poco, ogni tanto. L'idea che fossero circa sei mesi, però, lo rendeva inquieto. 

«I ciliegi fioriscono ogni anno, non è un dramma» replicò, seppur fosse evidente che un po' un dramma lo era. «Solo che... è la prima volta che parti così a lungo, da quando stiamo insieme».

Ecco, lo aveva detto. Adesso, lo sapeva, Leo lo avrebbe preso in giro – sì, perché dubitava potesse irritarsi per una simile affermazione. Anzi, conoscendolo, era probabile che lo stesse provocando da almeno una settimana per strappargli quella confessione. 

Ed infatti eccola, quella risata che avrebbe messo volentieri a tacere mettendogli una mano sulla bocca, ma sapeva solo che ne avrebbe ottenuto un morso sulle dita e poi chissà cos'altro. Era così, Leo: un adulto a cui piaceva ricordare la meraviglia di essere bambino, con tutte le difficoltà che questo comportava. 

Eppure, per quanto indubbiamente irritante, quella risata gli sarebbe mancata: gli sarebbe mancato il modo in cui le labbra sottili che tanto a lungo aveva bramato si tendevano fino a formare delle fossette ai loro angoli, così come avrebbe pensato al suono cristallino della sua voce sempre troppo acuta con malinconia e che sicuramente dal telefono sarebbe sembrata solo più distante.

«Hai paura che possa dimenticarti, Suou?» gli chiese, una volta placato quel moto di risa, asciugandosi appena gli occhi. 

«Non mi stupirei se ti dimenticassi il mio nome dopo qualche ora di aereo». Leo ridacchiò di nuovo, poi lasciò definitivamente perdere il suo bagaglio (a cui non aveva prestato minimamente attenzione, sin dall'inizio) per balzare prima sul proprio letto e fare delle lenzuola un piccolo caos e finendo poi col lanciarsi tra le sue braccia, dando per scontato che Tsukasa lo avrebbe afferrato.

E così fu – certo, finirono comunque con un tonfo per terra, ma riuscì almeno ad attutire in qualche modo la loro caduta. 

«Sono io quello preoccupato! Se continui a crescere così, per quando sarò tornato sarai due metri!» protestò il rosso, prima di approfittare della sua posizione, ignorando il fondoschiena dolorante del suo ragazzo e tenerlo quindi per le spalle saldamente ancorato a terra. «Un po' di rispetto per chi è più grande di te!»

«... Non credo che nessuno a vederci direbbe che tu sei l'adulto dei due».

«WAAAAH, cattivo! Terribile, terribile Suou!». E Tsukasa rise, a quelle proteste infantili.

Poi succedeva, all'improvviso, che l'espressione di Leo mutava e che il rosso si ritrovava a deglutire, e non solo perché impossibilitato a muoversi. 

Il più grande si abbassò su di lui, i loro volti a non più di qualche centimetro di distanza – eppure, Tsukasa sapeva che un gesto ormai così usuale come un bacio, in certi momenti si tramutava in un'arma in grado di mettere alla prova ogni suo tipo di autocontrollo. E quelle labbra, che aveva desiderato baciare ancor prima di capire di essersi innamorato di quel re folle e meraviglioso, diventavano solo il preludio ad un tornado di bramosia che non aveva ancora imparato a conoscere e che, a tratti, lo spaventava. 

Non c'era più, però, solo quella bocca sopra di lui: c'era uno sguardo consapevole, di chi sapeva perfettamente cosa voleva e cosa avrebbe ottenuto. C'era un corpo, sopra il suo, che aveva imparato ad amare in ogni suo minimo dettaglio – dalle mani bellissime ma rovinate dalla scrittura, alle cosce muscolose nonostante l'apparenza minuta. Non c'era una cosa, che fosse un pregio od un difetto, che non amasse, di Leo Tsukinaga. 

«Neanche io potrei dimenticarmi della persona che mi ama e che amo, Suou. Non sono ancora così irrecuperabile» e poi quella voce, insolitamente placida, si spense sulla sua bocca e si trasformò in un bacio caldo, in grado di cancellare seppur solo per qualche attimo quelle parole appena pronunciate. Perché per Tsukasa era ancora difficile pure accogliere le mani dell'altro sul proprio volto senza sentirsi sul punto di esplodere, figurarsi nell'avvertire quell'intero corpo sopra il suo.

Aveva scoperto, grazie a Leo Tsukinaga, di essere nient'affatto razionale ma più che mai mosso da emozioni e pulsioni. 

Gli ci volle molto ossigeno, dopo quel bacio, per ricordare quanto gli aveva detto. Per rendersi conto che quella era la prima volta che gli diceva che lo amava in modo così cristallino.

Il tempo di realizzarlo e di rendersi conto che persino l'indomabile, imprevedibile Leo Tsukinaga aveva nascosto il volto, forse troppo rosso per essere mostrato, contro la sua spalla.

«... Era un—modo per rassicurarmi?»

«Mh».

«... Beh, ci sei riuscito».

  


Ma il bacio più caldo di tutti?

  


I Knights non erano nuovi ad un concerto di Natale. Era la prassi, quella di partecipare ad eventi con tante unit diverse, amici e rivali vecchi e nuovi – soprattutto durante le festività, quando le coppie potevano condividere assieme un momento unico, magico.

A dirla tutta, Tsukasa avrebbe avuto altri piani, per quel Natale e questo bastava per fargli capire quanto fosse cambiato, camminando al fianco di Leo Tsukinaga. Eppure, amava il palco tanto quanto amava chi inconsapevolmente a quel palco ce lo aveva portato, tracciando una melodia più rossa del filo del destino.

Dopotutto, non era da tutti poter dire di aver passato il Natale con le persone che amava di più e con chi amava loro più di ogni altro. Bastava mettere un piede su quella struttura, costruita a forma di stella per l'occasione, con un enorme abete addobbato al centro, per sentirsi abbracciati dalle urla e dai colori della folla. 

Cantare e ballare era ormai qualcosa che faceva prima per gli altri e poi per se stesso; nonostante questo, era ormai dipendente dalla sensazione di dover essere solo Tsukasa, su quel palco e niente più: non c'era la famiglia Suou sulle sue spalle, i Knights erano _con_ lui e non avevano intenzione di aspettare i suoi ordini. Erano un unico corpo ed un'unica voce, eppure dai toni così complessi, colorati, diversi tra loro. 

C'era solo un solo altro luogo che lo faceva sentire così amato, in pace con se stesso e felice: al fianco di Leo Tsukinaga. 

Tsukasa ormai non si stupiva più della potenza che Leo sembrava emanare nel momento in cui ciò che aveva composto veniva intonato da una folla, una distesa umana che sembrava un infinito cielo arricchito di tanti astri colorati, provando ancora una volta che la forza della musica poteva unire gli animi più diversi.

Leo incarnava quella forza: bastava vederlo ballare, intonare le sue creazioni, incitare un pubblico che sembrava già in fiamme... e se Tsukasa si riconosceva un merito, insieme ai loro compagni più preziosi, era quello di essere riuscito a non farlo rinunciare. Sapeva che quella catena di mani intrecciate – le sue, di Narukami, di Sena e di Ritsu – di cui lui non era stata altro che l'ultima estremità, era la ragione per cui Leo poteva di nuovo respirare l'unica aria di cui pareva capace di nutrirsi. 

Splendeva, Leo. In modo così luminoso da offuscare tutto il resto.

Eppure, era cambiato: e non solo per quei capelli più corti, non più raccolti e di certo non nel senso di responsabilità che sembrava aver maturato e che ogni tanto emergeva, consentendo a Tsukasa non solo di sbagliare con serenità, ma di riconoscere i propri errori con nuovo giudizio. 

Paradossale, no? Lui, educato e cresciuto per essere un rispettabile uomo fatto sì di orgoglio, ma soprattutto di razionalità e praticità, aveva prima scoperto il suo lato emotivo, istintivo e poi lo aveva liberato a gran voce. Leo, che aveva fatto del caos e dell'ispirazione dell'attimo fuggente un mantra, aveva con lui imparato a riflettere, osservare. 

Ad ogni passo, ogni nota, questi pensieri parevano. Riflessioni di mesi, parole accumulate in anni ora vibravano lungo la sua gola mentre eseguiva gesti precisi, studiati e ripetuti chissà quante volte e che ora erano perfettamente naturali per il suo corpo; era inevitabile distrarsi, quando nella coreografia Leo afferrava la sua mano, ma senza alcuna esigenza di copione la stringeva e gli sorrideva così maledettamente provocatorio.

«Dovremmo dare loro un bel colpo di scena!» aveva urlato, la sera prima. Una riunione fatta in fretta e furia, giusto per essere sicuri di essere un _unicum_ nello spirito. E _tutti_ – Narukami, Sena e persino Ritsu, che pisolava fino ad un istante prima – avevano volto lo sguardo verso Tsukasa, fin troppo consapevoli di cosa Leo intendesse.

Ebbene, se c'era un momento, era quello.

Un gesto addirittura troppo preciso, perentorio alla stregua di un ordine: Leo stava cantando la sua strofa, quando il braccio di Tsukasa gli cinse la vita e lo costrinse a farsi tutt'uno col suo corpo. E allora a quel re, che più che abbandonata la propria corona, l'aveva condivisa con il suo sciocco ed ingenuo erede, non poté fare a meno di sorridere e, senza aggiungere niente più, costrinse la canzone a rimanere senza parole, così come tutti i presenti.

Reclamò con forza le labbra che aveva conquistato ormai anni prima e che mai aveva dichiarato sue davvero. 

In un attimo, aveva trovato il modo di spiegare perché in quel loro metaforico regno potessero coesistere due sovrani – perché regnavano insieme, fianco a fianco. Mano nella mano.

«Ah, ci mancava di dare spettacolo, in effetti». La sottile ironia nel tono di Sena in realtà tradiva una felicità per loro che non sarebbe stato altrimenti in grado di esprimere. All'applauso, invece, avviato da Narukami, ecco che si aggiunsero ben presto tutti i presenti: Ritsu, i tecnici, gli altri idol che partecipavano al concerto, in attesa dietro le quinte e il pubblico che li acclamava come alla fine di una guerra. La liberazione, però, era solo la loro. 

E comunque, rimaneva un suono da niente, in confronto alla risata che lo travolse non appena abbandonate quelle labbra che per prime lo avevano tentato, che non mancavano mai di sorprenderlo e da cui era difficile separarsi. Leo portò le mani ricoperte della morbida seta bianca dei guanti sulle guance una volta paffute del suo ragazzo e lo guardò nell'unico modo in cui Tsukasa avrebbe voluto essere guardato per il resto della propria vita: come se fosse l'alba di un nuovo giorno. 

«Volevo farlo passare per quello pazzo al posto mio, una volta tanto» esclamò Leo, rivolgendosi a tutti i presenti.

«Se non fossi stato pazzo dal principio, non mi sarei neanche innamorato di te, a dirla tutta...»

Potevano preoccuparsi in un momento del genere dei microfoni accesi, della musica che scorreva imperterrita, dell'esibizione interrotta? Assolutamente no. 

L'ispirazione aveva vinto.

**Author's Note:**

> Quarto giorno ed ecco la seconda fic che mi ha dato più problemi (...)  
> Non so bene perché, ma ci sono dei prompt molto generici che hanno la capacità di mandarmi in panne. Ecco, l'idea mi piaceva pure, ma non so se sono poi effettivamente riuscita ad esprimere quel che volevo.  
> Tratto sempre la Leokasa un po' con i guanti, forse perché per me è una di quelle relazione che trascende l'amore romantico e tocca vette più alte e sincere. Mettiamoci pure che Leo non è esattamente un protagonista facile da gestire, in un rapporto consolidato ed ecco che puntualmente finisco con lo scrivere del "prima" e raramente del "dopo".  
> Qui ci ho provato. Dei due, è Tsukasa che sicuramente è scosso da reazioni più normali, più facili da leggere e su cui Leo fa leva senza scrupoli. Aspetta sempre che sia l'altro a fare il primo passo e non perché è solo più comodo, ma perché è insicuro. 
> 
> E' a Tsukasa che ho affidato il "desiderio". Attraverso la crescita di Tsukasa, crescono entrambi. Probabilmente perché Leo fa un passo avanti, nella propria consapevolezza e poi lo aspetta sempre, voltandosi indietro, prima di procedere (almeno nella loro relazione - lo istiga e lo sprona a reagire, così che poi le conseguenze non spettino direttamente a lui, insomma).
> 
> Spero che per quanto per me sia un po' incompleta, questa fic possa piacervi ♥ (intanto dovrei finire di scrivere l'ultima, ma...)


End file.
